Le renard et le corbeau
by Leptitloir
Summary: Ils se retrouvaient là, face au crépuscule incandescent, et la guerre n'existait plus pour eux.


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "****_Crépuscule_****", en une heure*.**

*"en une heure" oui mais non en fait parce que pour le coup j'ai débordé. Plus que débordé même, là il faut trouver un nouveau mot. Et je l'ai commencé sur la nuit, mais j'ai terminé l'Os aujourd'hui. C'est beaucoup trop long. Le pire c'est que j'ai rushé la fin - j'espère sincèrement que ça fait pas bâclé - pour pouvoir poster mon résumé dans les temps. Plus jamais ça. En plus j'étais tout content de mon idée parce que j'avais pas encore fait de Vanixel sur les nuits - après est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça du Vanixel ? Et comme un con j'ai commencé à écrire au passé alors que j'aime pas écrire au passé, et quand je m'en suis rendu compte le mal été déjà fait. Bref.

(Oh. Et aussi, je n'ai strictement rien relu. Je viens de finir, même. Donc ... Hum ... Disons que si vous pouviez ne pas lire avant, genre, jeudi, je vous en serai terriblement reconnaissant ?)

Oh et aussi, c'est du canon divergeant si j'me trompe pas de mot. J'ai commencé à écrire alors que j'étais pas assez avancé dans KH3, donc normalement il n'y a pas de spoil, sauf si ce que j'ai écrit concorde miraculeusement avec le jeu. (Mais si vous préférez ne rien savoir de rien sur le jeu, ne lisez pas. Sait-on jamais)

Et j'espère que Vany fait pas trop OOC. J'ai eu cette impression en écrivant. Ça m'agace.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le renard et le corbeau

La première fois qu'il l'a vu, le soleil se couchait. Comme toujours. C'est la cité du crépuscule, après tout.

xoxoxox

Le rouge, c'est lui qui embrassait le paysage. Il avalait les montagnes, les arbres, les dalles dures de leur petite ville. Il grimpait le long des murs comme un animal vorace, avide, insatiable. Après s'être repu du ciel, il venait s'abattre sur eux. Et ils les trouvaient plutôt oranges les rayons, les autres membres de la cité. Lea les entendait depuis son perchoir, à s'extasier devant le paysage sempiternel de ce monde coincé dans le temps. Mais il savait lui. Ça n'était pas de l'orange, ni du rose, ni du jaune ou n'importe quelle autre teinte insipide qui s'évaporait dans le ciel. C'était du rouge. Un rouge vif, brûlant, qui s'étalait, se déclinait, vêtu de milles manteaux différents. Du rouge, comme sur sa tête.

Justement, il passait sa main dans sa masse de cheveux rougeoyants quand il l'avait entendu. Il pensait à Isa, tout bêtement. Et à ce garçon souvenir qui s'imposait parfois dans sa tête, fragment d'une autre vie qui ne lui appartenait pas et qu'il observait de loin, comme ça. Un film dont il ne gardait que quelques fragments. Roxas, c'était le nom de ce gamin blond que sa raison ignorait mais que son cœur appelait. Roxas. Roxas qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui manquait.

Et donc, il se grattait la tête en se demandant quelle place Axel prenait en lui, et s'ils ne se mélangeaient pas un peu, parfois.

"- C'est donc comme ça que les gardiens de la lumière occupent leur temps ? "

Il aurait dû sursauter, sûrement. Mais Lea se retourna simplement à l'entente de la voix. Un timbre profond, lointain, suave. Un sifflement qui glissait comme celui d'un serpent, plein de venin. Complètement inconnu. Au manteau noir que l'inconnu portait, identique au sien, le rouquin compris qu'il avait affaire à l'un des membres de la nouvelle organisation. A son casque, il compris qu'il s'agissait très certainement du fameux Vanitas. Celui-là même que leur petit héro, Sora, avait croisé au cours de son périple.

"- On fait des pauses, oui. De temps en temps. Vous nous épuisez pas mal, faut dire."

Il aurait dû se sentir menacé, aussi. Et par réflexe, il tendit la main pour appeler à lui la lame qu'un destin inconnu lui avait confié. Une arme écarlate qui lui rappelait parfois ces cercles épineux qu'il- qu'Axel utilisait pour se battre. Il ne s'en servit pas. L'épée reposait patiemment au creux de sa paume, comme une garantie. Il acceptait de parler avec l'inconnu. Mais il ne se laisserait pas prendre par surprise.

"- Et donc, qu'est-ce que les sous-fifres de Xehanort viennent faire ici ? Oh attend, laisse-moi deviner, tu me surveillais ?" Il rit, allongeant ses jambes dans le vide infini du clocher. "Tu peux zieuter si tu veux, mais tu vas pas apprendre grand chose. Je doute que le vieux se soucie d'apprendre que ses adversaires apprécient les couchers de soleil."

Si l'appellation agaça le garçon masqué, Lea n'en su rien. Ledit masque coupait court à tout échange facial. Une déception. Quand il provoquait les gens, il aimait les voir réagir. Lire les tréfonds de leur cœur sur leur visage. Comme cette peur qu'il avait admirée sur les traits tordus de Zexion au moment de sa disparition.

Enfin, qu'Axel avait admiré.

"- Bon. Tu vas rester là debout à me fixer toute la soirée ? Non parce qu'ici, tu risques d'attendre longtemps, si tu vois c'que je veux dire."

Ses iris radioactifs passait du soleil mourant au garçon de ténèbres, le surveillant sans trop s'en soucier. Il ne sentait chez lui aucune animosité, mais qui savait quelle fourberie le gamin pouvait-il cacher sous ce casque opaque. Vanitas, après tout, ça n'était pas un nom pour un ado crédule comme Sora. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Est-ce qu'il ne risquait pas de le pousser du haut de la tour, s'il l'ignorait un peu trop ?

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?"

Ah, enfin un phrase !

"- Ça ?" Le porteur de keyblade demanda en relevant son arme.

"- Non. Ça."

D'un geste, l'intrus désigna le manteau que son presque adversaire portait. Le long vêtement de tissu noir, profond.

"- Oh, ça ? C'est assez mal vu de se balader à poil, ici. Une question de mœurs.

\- Garder tes marques de l'organisation, ça rentre dans vos mœurs ? Yen Sid est bien permissif.

\- Yen Sid ne nous habille pas le matin, je t'avouerais. Il est plus laxiste que Xemnas sur la tenue."

Vanitas le fixait - peut-être, il ne pouvait en être sûr, mais il lui semblait le sentir - derrière son masque. Peut-être incertain de l'attitude à adopter face au ton plaisantin de ce grand dadais qui s'affalait là, en haut d'une tour, prêt à plaisanter avec l'ennemi tout en gardant son arme en main. Vexé par son manque de sérieux ? Possible. La Vanité, c'était l'orgueil. L'orgueil n'aimait pas être ignoré.

Ils étaient restés là, quelques temps, leur corps figé dans la gueule béante du soleil couchant. Le silence gênait Lea, aussi l'avait-il brisé d'un éclat de voix enjoué.

"- T'avais l'air plus bavard dans la bouche de Sora. C'est lui qu'a exagéré le truc ou t'as perdu ta langue ?"

Mais quand il s'était retourné pour observer son étrange ennemi, ses yeux n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre que les toits de la ville pour se poser.

xoxoxox

Régulièrement, le renard se rendait au sommet de l'horloge pour profiter d'un repos mérité. Il aimait les couleur que le paysage offrait, le vide infini du ciel qui dégageait son esprit. La sensation familière que l'endroit lui évoquait. S'asseoir face à l'astre vorace, c'était un peu comme d'être enfin chez soi.

Il aimait, aussi, ces morceaux de souvenirs qui lui revenaient parfois. Ce Roxas qui lui parlait. Son propre rire qu'il entendait dans la bouche d'un autre lui, un autre lui qui ne l'était pas tout à fait. Axel l'intriguait. Il avait tant de choses à dire.

"- Encore ?"

Vanitas surgit au moment ou Lea portait à ses lèvres une de ces glaces sucrées salées qu'il partageait avec Isa. Avec Roxas, aussi.

"- Je pourrais dire la même chose. Tu me suis toujours ? C'est pas l'moment de la journée ou t'en apprendras le plus sur nous, tu sais ?"

Silence. le garçon au casque resta debout quelques instants, sans bouger. Sans attaquer. Et Lea sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne le ferait pas. Peut-être la quiétude du couché de soleil éternel le touchait-elle également ? Aussi ténébreux qu'il soit, l'ennemi n'en restait pas moins une créature sensible, douée d'émotion. Fatiguée, parfois.

Enfin, le gardien de la lumière gardait tout de même son arme à portée de main, savait-on jamais.

"- Je passais.

\- Quelle coïncidence." le rouquin rit. "Et puis c'est pas moi que tu devrais suivre, tu sais. Sora en sait beaucoup plus que moi. Puis c'est bien lui que vous vouliez comme réceptacle, non ? Je t'assure, moi j'y suis déjà passé et je suis pas terrible. J'ai une certaine tendance à la trahison, en plus. Tu demanderas aux autres."

"J'ai". La grande tige se reprit.

"- Enfin, Axel avait. On va dire que je me tiens tranquille, comparé à lui.

\- C'est toujours plus intéressant de parler avec le traître."

Ah, en effet. Lea n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Vanitas espérait-il lui extirper quelques informations au cours d'une longue conversation ? Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il ne dégainait toujours pas son arme. Il préférait user des mots. Mais en ce cas, il se trompait.

Axel avait trahi. Lea comptait bien se racheter.

"- Va voir Riku, alors. Il est pas mal doué dans ce domaine."

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

"- C'était bas.

\- Bah, il en saura rien."

Il avait sourit. Mesquin, le sourire. Presque moqueur. Peut-être que l'autre partageait ce rictus sous sa barrière noire. Le rouquin n'en su jamais rien, puis qu'il s'était encore une fois éclipsé.

xoxoxox

Parfois, Lea venait et Vanitas apparaissait sur le rebord de la tour, sans explication. Parfois il n'y avait rien, et le porteur de keyblade observait le vide sous ses pieds, le ciel face à lui. Il pensait à Saix, à Isa, à ce qu'il avait peut-être perdu pour toujours mais qu'il espérait encore pouvoir retrouver. Au goût étrange de cette friandise qui fondait sur sa langue. A celui qui l'avait tant de fois partagée avec lui.

Roxas et ses épis de blé murs. Roxas et son regard égaré aux premiers jours de sa vie. Roxas et son rire, sa voix entre deux âges, son sourire plus dur que celui de Sora. Pas tout à fait celui d'un enfant, pas non plus celui d'un adulte. Roxas, disparu subitement. Il y pensait, et les regrets d'Axel le hantaient brusquement. Il pouvait le voir, allongé dans sa chambre, le bâton gagnant entre les doigts. La fin de tout pour lui, la mort des jours heureux. L'absence du gamin blond à ses coté lorsqu'il revenait après ses missions, se posant face au couchant insipide. Le vide. Pas de cœur, pas d'émotion, et pourtant ce creux dans la poitrine et cette culpabilité que Lea partageait encore, celle qui le poussait à vouloir se racheter.

C'était un jour comme ça, où Roxas venait titiller sa conscience. Vanitas avait abandonné sa droite posture pour s'asseoir lourdement près de lui, et l'enflammé avait senti qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment des ennemis. Plus ici, en tout cas.

xoxoxox

"- C'est quoi ?

\- Une glace à l'eau de mer."

Vanitas observa la friandise glacée au bout du bâtonnet. Ses reflets azurés qui lui rappelait un ciel qui n'existait pas dans ce monde crépusculaire.

"- Enlève ton casque pour la goûter. Ce sera plus pratique."

S'il l'entendit - et sûrement qu'il l'entendit, proches qu'ils étaient - le garçon n'en fit rien. Il recula simplement sa main, conservant entre ses doigts le petit bâton de bois. L'objet l'intriguait, mais ne semblait pas plus le tenter que ça.

"- File la moi si t'en veux pas. C'est du gaspillage.

\- Non.

\- Tu comptes la manger quand j'pourrais plus te voir ? Elle aura fondu avant que je parte, tu sais ?

\- Elle est à moi maintenant. J'en fait ce que je veux."

Quand il parlait comme ça, avare de possessivité, Lea devinait sous son masque un sourire cassé gorgé d'arrogance.

xoxoxox

Mais son casque, il l'avait bien enlevé un jour. Un jour après que les deux étranges camarades se soient croisés hors de leur lieu de rendez-vous, d'ailleurs. Le garçon feu se baladait avec leur jeune héros, perdu dans un monde merveilleux plein de fleurs chatoyantes, d'animaux dociles et de lanternes célestes. Et il l'avait vu. Surtout entendu, en fait. Et Vanitas, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrer bavard quand il le voulait ! Une éloquence tout à fait enviable, une voix presque aussi féline que sa démarche était vive. Des mots et encore des mots, toujours quelque chose à répondre à Sora.

Il avait perdu son casque pendant la bataille qui s'en était suivi. Des yeux mordants, une masse noire pleine de reflets en guise de cheveux. Et ces traits tirés hors de l'enfance, encore un peu ronds mais déjà si durs. Voilà le souvenir brûlant qu'Axel- que Lea en avait gardé, jusqu'à ce que le gamin se pointe à nouveau le soir même. S'assoit près de lui sans ce casque inutile. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent de remarque à ce sujet.

xoxoxox

"- Pourquoi tu restes avec eux ?

\- Mm ?

\- Tu cherches Roxas.

\- Et ?

\- Tu pourrais facilement le récupérer."

Ça, Lea n'en était pas si sûr. S'il savait où se terrait le cœur de son ami, abrité dans celui du garçon élu, il n'en était pas moins incapable de le libérer. Il y avait pensé, bien sûr. Ouvrir le cœur de Sora avec sa keyblade, ça lui avait traversé l'esprit, comme une pensé volatile qu'on effleure et qu'on garde dans un coin sans jamais trop y croire. Mais d'une part, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Le concept lui semblait flou, un peu hasardeux – comme chaque nouvelle manipulation qu'on lui enseignait. D'autre part, c'était penser à court terme. S'il s'accaparait le gamin de ses souvenirs par la force, quelle vie leur resterait-il, sinon la fuite ? Axel en était certain, Rox ne voudrait pas de cette vie-là. Et il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

"- On y travaille déjà."

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas censé donner ce genre d'information à l'ennemi. Tant pis.

"- Et t'attends sagement alors que tu pourrais partir le délivrer maintenant ?"

Délivrer. Ce mot lui serra le cœur. Comme pour chasser la désagréable sensation qui grimpait dans son thorax, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la tête ébouriffée, tout en évitant le regard d'or accusateur qu'on portait sur lui.

"- C'est la meilleur solution." Le contact gelé de la glace lui brûla les dents. "Je préférerai éviter de me mettre toute la clique à dos, tu vois."

Il s'en voulait suffisamment pour tout le reste. Ses erreurs. Enfin, celles de l'autre. Qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait. Qui le tourmentaient quand même.

"- Quel gentil petit chien.

\- Je réfléchis avant d'agir. Nuance.

\- Tu leur obéis.

\- Mm ? C'est le toutou de l'organisation qui dit ça ?"

Un grognement bref. Le noiraud se releva aussi sec.

"- Je cherche quelque chose. C'est tout.

\- Ventus, non ? Si j'ai bien compris toute l'histoire. Avoue que ça ne t'a pas vraiment réussi, jusque-là.

\- C'est une question de temps.

\- Tu le fais passer en jouant les gentils réceptacles pour Xehanort ? Merveilleuse idée. Je suis sûr qu'ils te laisseront filer une fois que t'aura retrouvé ton pote. Ou ton frère ? T'appelles ça comment, au juste ?"

Pas de réponse. Un instant, Lea cru presque qu'il avait vexé son camarade du couchant, mais le garçon de ténèbres articula finalement, dos à lui.

"- Roxas, t'appelles ça comment ?"

L'allumé fronça les sourcils, glissant sa langue de long de sa glace pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes.

"- Un ami."

Vanitas se retourna. Le scruta. Etait-il déçu par la réponse ? Axel lui même doutait parfois de ses propres mots. Ami, c'était trop simple. Trop bref. Et puis un mot, un seul, ça ne lui suffisait pas. Roxas était beaucoup de chose, des choses qui ne portaient parfois pas de noms. Des sentiments, des émotions vagues qu'il apprenait à reconnaître maintenant qu'il les éprouvait pleinement.

Un ami, sûrement. Pour la complicité et les bons moments. Un amour, peut-être. Il lui évoquait comme une candeur sincère qui allait droit au cœur et qui le réchauffait. Un attachement simple et désespéré. Un espoir. Celui de retrouver ce qu'il croyait avoir perdu depuis qu'il portait ce manteau noir. L'attente des bons moments à partager autour d'une friandise sucrée salée, perché sur les toits de la ville. Il était un peu comme un cœur, aussi, pour tout ce qu'il éveillait chez lui. Roxas, il le voyait parfois comme cette autre moitié de lui même perdue alors qu'il avait plongé dans les ténèbres.

Oh  
Un autre moitié de lui même. Bien sûr.

"- C'est tout ?

\- Non. C'est juste plus compliqué."

C'était pour ça, sûrement, qu'ils en étaient venu à apprécier la présence de l'autre. Il y avait cette compréhension inconsciente, tout de même présente. L'absence d'un morceau d'eux qui faisait de ces deux combattants des êtres incomplets.

xoxoxox

Ça n'aurait pas dû. Non, ça n'aurait pas dû être comme ça.

Le rouquin mangeait sa glace, nerveux. Plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Toute la journée, il avait senti son épée trembler contre celle de Sora et Kairi alors qu'ils s'entraînaient. Il avait rit avec Mickey. Partagé son repas avec Riku. Parlé. S'était esclaffé, plein de son éternelle énergie solaire. Toute la journée il avait essayé d'oublier. Mais Roxas était là, et Vanitas semblait ne pas vouloir venir.

Ça n'aurait pas dû, parce qu'il avait retrouvé son être d'origine. Il était Lea, le gamin combatif. L'éternel ami d'Isa. Le porteur de Keyblade. Il était Lea et Axel n'existait plus, sinon quelque part en lui. Alors pourquoi le garçon de ses souvenirs lui manquait-il parfois si fort ? Pourquoi cette culpabilité pour des actes qu'il n'avait pas commis ? Pourquoi ces mèches brunes qui scintillaient parfois devant ses yeux pour s'envoler aussitôt ? Il était Lea. Il était entier. Mais il avait encore ce vide béant dans le cœur.

Et Vanitas qui n'arrivait pas.

xoxoxox

"- T'es en retard."

Il avait le culot de lui balancer ça, lui qui se pointait comme bon lui semblait. S'il avait était un tantinet plus susceptible, le garçon de feu se serait sans doute vexé. Mais ce genre de choses lui passait au dessus de la tête, bien heureusement pour lui.

"- Désolé. Le tram était en panne."

La mauvaise blague n'arracha pas même un sourire à son interlocuteur. Il se contenta de croiser ses jambes en tailleur, étirant ses épaules jusqu'à ce que retentisse un craquement sec. Deux fois.

"- Tiens."

Se penchant, le rouquin lui tendit une glace.

"- Tu peux juste dire Désolé, sinon.

\- J'ai pas pris ça pour m'excuser.

\- Genre.

\- Vraiment. Les cadeaux, tu connais ? Quoi que non, oublie, c'est pas avec papy Xehanort que tu vas en recevoir. T'habitue pas trop."

Vanitas l'observa d'un œil méfiant, sur ses gardes. Mais l'expression purement détendue de son interlocuteur sembla le rassurer. Tout du moins, il n'affichait plus cette moue suspicieuse, et son visage retrouva même un semblant de sourire goguenard.

"- Je t'ai à ce point manqué ?

\- Rêve.

\- Je suis flatté.

\- Crève.

\- J'ai un gummiphone si jamais tu veux m'appeler le soir, tu sais ?

\- Va faire la sieste sur les railles du tram.

\- Quoi que, t'auras du mal à me joindre si t'en as pas. Oublie.

\- Continue et tu vas descendre le clocher plus vite que tu l'as jamais fais."

Axel se tut, mais il souriait. Et il le voyait bien, sur la bouche méticuleusement fermée de Van, ce tressautement au coin des lèvres qu'il retenait désespérément. C'était fou de voir comme il riait simplement quand il se moquait des autres et comme il se retenait maintenant.

"- T'auras qu'à en demander un au père Noël."

Si tant est que le réceptacle ait un jour une place sur sa liste.

xoxoxox

"- C'est un marron. Ou une châtaigne.

\- Tu m'aides vachement.

\- Tu m'excuseras, j'ai d'autres préoccupation dans la vie que d'apprendre à différencier les deux. T'as qu'à poser la question à Vexen."

Agacé, le noiraud se pencha sur le petit objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains, précieuse récolte d'une de ses balades dans un énième monde. Faute d'avoir retrouvé Ventus, il revenait avec des questions.

"- Il saura, lui."

Vanitas redressa la tête en haussa un sourcil.

"- Tu m'as pris pour un demeuré ?

\- Mm?

\- T'attends que je réponde bien gentiment pour savoir si oui ou non, ton type est sur la liste des joujoux du vieux ?

\- Ça aurait pu marcher.

\- J'suis pas stupide à ce point.

\- Qui sait."

Axel sourit. Pas longtemps. Le contact brusque de la bogue qui percutait sa tempe lui arracha un juron peu recommandable, couvert par le rire malveillant du corbeau.

xoxoxox

Il savait que ça finirait par arriver. Forcément, entre deux factions ennemies, il y aurait toujours une bonne raison de sortir les griffes. Toujours. Et l'arrivée d'Aqua dans le rang des gentils ne risquait bien évidemment pas d'améliorer les relations entre les deux camps.

"- Où il est ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Déconne pas, on sait qu'vous avez mis la main dessus !"

Le renard ne mentait même pas, en plus. Oui, la maîtresse de la keyblade grossissait désormais leurs rangs, mais Ventus n'en demeurait pas moins perdu quelque part dans l'un des vastes mondes encore inexplorés. La bataille l'avait épuisée et Yen Sid ne l'autoriserait pas à s'aventurer dans ces dangereuses contrées avant qu'elle ne soit au moins en état de se défendre.

"- Fous toi d'ma gueule !

\- Je reconnais que c'est un de mes passes temps favoris, mais je suis tout à fait sérieux."

Serrant les dents, Vanitas se recula vivement, frappant le mur du bout de son pieds. Paradoxalement, le regard du rouquin était aussi calme que la colère de son camarade s'étendait. Peut-être parce qu'il comprenait. Qu'il savait comme cette autre moitié comptait. Quelle vide elle laissait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ce désir incontrôlé de vouloir la retrouver. Pour autant, il ne pourrait pas lui abandonner le porteur de keyblade une fois ce dernier retrouvé - parce qu'ils le retrouveraient, bien sûr.

Vanitas le savait.

Axel aussi.

"- J'en ai besoin.

\- Van ...

\- Me dis pas qu'elle vous a rien dit !

\- Si."

Un regard d'or incendiaire, plein de toute la colère du monde. Et du désespoir, aussi. Parce qu'il était quoi, le gamin ténébreux, sans son jumeau de lumière ? Un condamné. Une caraque ambulante. Un trou béant, un vide.

Plutôt que de la craindre, la grande tige admirait presque cette expression furieuse qui tirait les traits de ce visage habituellement si assuré. Ça changeait. Cet être d'un calme condescendant qui explosait, c'était un peu comme un privilège de le voir ainsi, non ? Une sorte de marque de confiance. Sûrement qu'il rirait à la figure de leur petite armée, quand il la croiserait. Mais devant lui, il débordait. Devant lui, il se brisait.

"- Tu vas rien m'dire, hein ?

\- Non.

\- C'est facile pour toi."

Les dents serrées, il crachait presque. Et en même temps, il échappait des éclats de rire incontrôlés.

"- T'as Roxas juste à coté, suffit d'attendre."

Et il aurait bien voulu lui rétorquer qu'il se trompait, que c'était douloureux, parce qu'Axel attendait Roxas si fort et qu'il ne venait pas. Mais il songeait aussi que Facile et Douloureux ne s'opposaient pas nécessairement.

xoxoxox

Vanitas ne vint pas, le jour d'après.

xoxoxox

Ni les suivants.

xoxoxox

Ils se regardaient, comme deux gamins pris en faute. Deux chiens féroces qu'on venait de réprimander. Vanitas s'assit sans rien dire. Axel lui tendit simplement la glace qu'il avait amenée dans l'espoir de sa visite. Se sentit soulagé de voir la main puissante se saisir du bâton.

Il ne parlèrent pas, d'abord, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Parce que l'épouvantail s'apprêtait à lui faire le plus bas des coups, que le corbeau le savait, et qu'ils ne pouvaient ni l'accepter, ni se le reprocher. C'était comme ça. La situation l'exigeait. L'issue de cette bataille ne plaçait pas leur drôle d'amitié sous le meilleur des jours. Tant pis pour eux, il faudrait faire avec.

"- C'est salé."

Vanitas contemplait son cadeau. Lâchait ses mots comme s'il découvrait le goût de la friandise pour la première fois, surpris de ne pas y trouver que les effluves sucrées qui lui offraient quelques secondes d'enfance. Mais peut-être l'offrande était-elle plus salée que d'habitude, en effet.

"- Au fait, ton truc de la dernière fois ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça devait être une châtaigne.

\- Qu'est-ce t'en sais ?

\- Elle avait une tonne de piquants."

Van considéra la réponse. Porta à nouveau la glace à ses lèvres.

"- T'as compris quand elle a percuté ta sale gueule ?

\- Continue et je demande au père Noël de t'enlever de sa liste.

\- Comme si j'étais d'ssus.

\- Qui sait ? J'ai des talents de négociateurs qui pourraient te surprendre."

Le soleil se couchait, inlassablement. Et le noiraud du bien partir à un moment. Axel remarqua à peine le tunnel ténébreux qui se formait, trop occupé à regarder le bâtonnet enfin propre entre ses mains. Un bâtonnet gagnant. Il sourit. Sincèrement et plein de douleur, le sourire. Parce qu'il se rappelait de Roxas et de son dernier présent. Parce qu'il en avait un pour Vanitas, et qu'il pouvait encore espérer passer de bons moments avec lui avant que tout ça ne prenne fin.

Et bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, le garçon feu, que Van ne reverrait pas. Que son ami du couchant poursuivrait Ventus jusqu'à la fin. Que ses nouveaux compagnons rentreraient victorieux de leur quête, un nouveau combattant à leurs côtés, un adversaire en moins. Qu'ils souriraient paisiblement pendant qu'il serrerait le précieux objet dans sa poche, plein de remords qu'il ne pourrait jamais expliquer.

* * *

Pardon pour la fin abrupte. Mais ça faisait déjà plus de 4 000 mots, quoi. (Normalement vous trouverez des trucs plus joyeux dans "Fragments" pour vous consoler)

Merci d'être passé lire ! Et n'oublier pas que les reviews font toujours plaisir, comme le chocolat.


End file.
